cygniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Com.P
LARPing is a community. Without the community, there is no LARP. Compensation Points (or Com.P for short) is a way for our game to give back to you for the effort you have done to support the community and the game as a whole. These points can then be turned around and used for a variety of things in and out of game. Want to play that rare species, or have a rare background for your species? Com.P is how you do it. Looking to get a bit more EXP per game? Com.P. Want a rare item or skill teacher? It all falls under things you can get via spending Com.P. Gaining Com.P There is a variety of ways to gain Compensation Points in both your local chapter and nationally. Each chapter has its own needs for the community, and National has their own as well. Chapter Specific * Help with Set Up and Tear Down beyond the required clean up. * Donate supplies, costuming, weapons, props and other essentials. * Post fliers at local post boards and game shops that don't already have one, take a pic as proof. * Host a local social (this does not include gathering people at a restaurant. See local director for permissions.) * Participate in the Mentor Program for new players. * Extra NPC shifts (<2 Hours, signed by an operative or higher. 2 - 4 hours, signed by Overseer. >4 hours, signed by Planetary Director.) * See local Planetary Directors for further options on how to gain Local Com.P. National * Showing up early to National Events to help with Set Up and Tear down beyond required clean up. * Donate supplies, costuming, weapons, props and other essentials at National Events. * Signing on as a Make-up Artist at National Events. * Doing Promotional Photo Shoots for Cygnium (Speak to a National Coordinator about this). * Running or Participating Convention Booths, events, showings or panels (Speak to a National Coordinator about this). * Participating in the Mentor Program for new players at National Events. Spending Com.P Similar to how earning Com.P differs depending on a Chapter and National level, so does spending the points. The following are examples of ways to use both. Chapter Specifc * Gaining permission to play a Non-Local or Controlled Species. * Gain permission to use Rare Backgrounds for specific species (Example: getting Lab Rat as a Human so that you may start as a Burner). * Purchasing extra build for any character played during that game (5 Com.P / 1 exp, Max of 4). * Requisitioning rare materials or commissioning a blank Assembly Line (must still be programmed). * Requesting a teacher for a skill (higher tier skills cost more). * Requesting Personal Plot (Speak to Planetary Director). National * Purchasing extra build for any character played at a National Event (5 Com.P / 1 exp, Max of (TBD)). * Requesting Personal Plot (Must be submitted no later than a Month prior to National Event). * Requisitioning rare materials, or Planet Specific materials from non-local planets. For further questions regarding Com.P, speak to your local Planetary Director.